Nachtelfen
thumb|276px|Ein männlicher - blinder - Krieger und ein weiblicher Schurke Das Volk der Nachtelfen, auch bekannt als Kaldorei (Darnassisch: ''Sternenkinder), gehört zur Allianz. Das Startgebiet junger Nachtelfen ist einer der zwei großen und sechs neuen Weltbäume, Teldrassil. Die Hauptstadt ist eine Stadt in seinen Ästen - Darnassus. Die für diese Rasse verfügbare Klassen sind Krieger, Priester, Druide,Schurke und Jäger, Todesritter (seit Wrath of the Lich King), Magier (seit Cataclysm), Mönch (seit Mists of Pandaria) und Dämonenjäger (seit Legion). Einführung ''Die uralten und zurückgezogen lebenden Nachtelfen haben über die gesamte Geschichte des Kontinents hinweg das Schicksal Azeroths maßgeblich beeinflusst. Vor mehr als zehntausend Jahren halfen die Helden des Volkes während des Krieges der Urtume dabei, die erste Invasion der dämonischen Brennenden Legion abzuwenden. Als die verstreuten Reste der Legion in Azeroth sich Jahrhunderte später mit den bösartigen Satyrn verbündeten, erhoben die Nachtelfen sich erneut, um der Bedrohung Herr zu werden. Im darauffolgenden Krieg der Sartyrn mussten die Nachtelfen schwere Verluste einstecken, konnten jedoch schließlich die Streitmächte vernichten, die ihre Welt ins Verderben stürzen wollten. Das Auftauchen der Legion hatte die Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen jedoch für alle Zeit verändert. Sie beschlossen, fortan keine arkane Magie mehr zu nutzen, da ihr leichtfertiger Gebrauch die Legion nach Azeroth gelockt hatte. Unter der Führung von Tyrande Wisperwind schufen sie sich ein friedliches, naturverbundenes Leben an den Hängen des Hyjals. Viele Jahre lang wachte Tyrande über die Nachtelfen, immer auf der Suche nach Zeichen für weitere Angriffe der Dämonen. In diesen Jahren verbrachte sie viel Zeit getrennt von ihrem Geliebten, Malfurion Sturmgrimm, der zusammen mit den anderen Druiden das Gleichgewicht der Natur aus dem Smaragdgrünen Traum heraus bewahrte. Doch die friedfertige Existenz der Nachtelfen wurde erneut bedroht, als die Brennende Legion einen weiteren Kreuzzug gegen Azeroth führte. Am Gipfel dieses Konflikts, der als der Dritte Krieg in die Geschichtsbücher einging, griffen die Legion und ihre schreckliche untote Geißel die Länder der Nachtelfen an. Nachdem sie Malfurion und seine Druiden aus ihrem Schlummer im Traum erweckt hatte, versammelte Tyrande die anderen Nachtelfen und kämpfte Seite an Seite mit der Horde und der Allianz, um den Dämonenherrscher Archimonde und seine Schergen auf der Spitze des Hyjals zu besiegen. Obwohl sie siegreich waren, litten die Nachtelfen schwer unter den Folgen der Schlacht. Ihr geliebter Weltenbaum Nordrassil, der von den Drachenaspekten Alexstrasza, Ysera und Nozdormu erschaffen und gesegnet worden war, um den Nachtelfen Unsterblichkeit zu verleihen, hatte eine große Mange an Energie freigesetzt, um Archimonde zu vernichten. Um diese kolossale Explosion zu erleichtern hatten die Nachtelfen beschlossen, für alle Zeit auf ihren Schutz vor Alter, Krankheit und Gebrechlichkeit zu verzichten. Nach und nach begann Nordrassil, seine Wunden zu heilen, doch einige Druiden unter der Führung Fandral Hirschhaupts wollten einen anderen Weltenbaum erschaffen, der die Unsterblichkeit der Nachtelfen wiederherstellen sollte. Malfurion warnte vor diesem Akt der Selbstsüchtigkeit, doch als er plötzlich ins Koma fiel, verlor sein Geist die Verbindung zum Traum und Fandral schmiedete seine Pläne ungehindert weiter. Der zweite Weltenbaum, Teldrassil, wurde an der nördlichen Küste Kalimdors gepflanzt und wuchs mit der Zeit weit über die Wolken hinaus. Im Gegensatz zu Nordrassil war dieser neue Weltenbaum nicht von den Drachenaspekten gesegnet und verlieh den Nachtelfen daher nicht erneut ihre Unsterblichkeit. Stattdessen wurde Teldrassil vom Smaragdgrünen Alptraum mit einem finsteren Leiden verderbt, das sich tief im Traum eingenistet hatte. Zudem erfuhr man, dass Malfurions tragische Krankheit ebenfalls von dieser schattenhaften Macht verursacht worden war. Als er endlich aus seinem komatösen Zustand erweckt wurde, machte Malfurion sich daran, Teldrassil von seiner Verderbnis zu heilen und bemühte sich, dem boshaften Alptraum Einhalt zu gebieten.Diese bedeutsamen Ereignisse machten den Nachtelfen neuen Mut. Und dennoch steht dieses tapfere Volk heute vielen Schwierigkeiten gegenüber. Die Horde konnte sich vor Kurzem durch gezielte Angriffe Ländereien der Nachtelfen in Eschental unter den Nagel reißen, während die Gebiete an der Westküste Kalimdors durch die katastrophalen Turbulenzen nach dem Kataklysmus dezimiert wurden. Während sie immer noch versuchen, mit dem Verlust ihrer Unsterblichkeit zurecht zu kommen, müssen die Nachtelfen sich nun darauf vorbereiten, den Herausforderungen in einem Azeroth entgegenzutreten, das an allen Nähten zu brechen droht. Geschichte Urzeit Freya, Cenarius und das Tribunal der Zeitalter berichten wie folgt von dem Ursprung der Nachtelfen. Sie stammen von Dunkeltrollen ab, die am mysteriösen Brunnen der Ewigkeit siedelten und durch dessen magische Gewässer mutierten. Dadurch verunsichert versuchten die mächtigen Trolle der Zandalari die Nachtelfen als Sklaven zu nehmen, denn sie fürchteten, dass diese Wesen irgendwann beginnen würden ihre Territorien zu besetzten. Doch dann erforschten die Priester der Nachtelfen die Macht des Brunnens der Ewigkeit, denn sie glaubten, dass ihre Göttin Elune in ihm ruht. Die Priester endeckten schließlich die Magie des Brunnens und fanden heraus, wie man sie einsetzt. Nun lag die Offensive bei den Nachtelfen. Mit ihren neuen Fähigkeiten griffen Sie die Armeen und Nachschubwege der Zandalari an und konnten schlussendlich obsiegen. Das Imperium der Zandalari zerfiel, die Amani und Gurubashi konnten nur vergleichsweise kleine Flecken Land halten. Nun waren die Nachtelfen an der Reihe, die mächtigsten Magier stiegen zum Adel auf, nannten sich in ihrer Arroganz "Hochwohlgeborene" und schufen sich die phantastische Stadt Zin-Azshari, benannt nach der Mächtigsten von ihnen, der unglaublich schönen Königin Azshara. Überall enstanden Städte der Kaldorei. Ferner erkannten die Hochwohlgeborenen, dass die Macht des Brunnens der Ewigkeit Nachts stärker ist als am Tag und so begannen die Nachtelfen Nachts zu leben und tagsüber zu schlafen. Während dieser frühen Jahre endeckten die Nachtelfen mächtige Wesen, wie Cenarius, die uralten Wächter und die Drachenschwärme. Mit den Meisten von ihnen schlossen sie Freundschaft. Durch den Waldgott lernten sie Respekt vor dem Leben und der Natur, den Drachen misstrauten sie, denn sie glaubten, dass diese sich für die Herren der Welt hielten und all ihre mächtigen Fähigkeiten und Geheimnisse für sich behielten. Die Drachen misstrauten aber auch den Kaldorei, da sie die Nachtelfen als Gefahr für Kalimdor sahen und versteckten Agenten unter ihnen. Die anderen humanoiden Völkern, den Tauren, Furlborgs und den Irdenen, begegneten die Kaldorei mit Arroganz, da sie sich ihnen als überlegen sahen und diese als primitiv einstuften. Die Hochwohlgeborenen waren aktiv geworden, während ihrer Erkundungen und dem Studium des Brunnens der Ewigkeit. Sie erkannten die Macht der arkanen Magie und begannen diese frei zu nutzen und immer rücksichtloser zu werden. Diese Schule der Magie erhielt große Macht, die Hochwohlgeborenen erforschten diese immer mehr. Die Wächter und einige Gelehrte der Nachtelfen warnten die Hochwohlgeborenen vor der Macht des Arkanen und ihrer Nebenwirkungen, jedoch hielten Azshara und ihre Getreuen an ihrer neue Quelle der Macht fest. Krieg der Ahnen Die Warnungen sollten sich als begründet erweisen. Die brennende Legion endeckte den Einsatz der arkanen Magie durch die Hochwohlgeborenen. Sargeras und Archimonde planten sorgsam die Invasion Azeroths, der brennende Titan gab sich als weise Gottheit aus und nahm über den Brunnen Kontakt mit dem Azsharas Berater Xavius auf. Sargeras erkannte die Machtgier Xavius' und konnte ihn überzeugen ein Portal vorzubereiten, das ihn nach Azeroth bringen soll. Königin Azshara sehnte sich ebenfalls nach Sargeras. Sie glaubte, dass nur er würdig wäre ihr Gemahl zu sein. Durch das Portal traten bereits die ersten "göttlichen" Diener, darunter Hakkar der Hundemeister. Dessen Teufelshunde trafen auf heftigen Wiederstand durch Tyrande Whisperwind und die Sturmgrimm-Brüder. Diese sollten zusammen mit Kur'thalos Rabenkrone den Kaldorei-Wiederstand anführen, denn sie hatten die bösartige wahre Natur der "Himmelsdiener" erkannt. In einem epischen Zweikampf bezwingt Malfurion Sturmgrimm Xavius und kann das erste Portal schließen, doch noch ist die Legion nicht geschlagen. Auch die Drachenschwärme haben erkannt, welche Gefahr vor der brennenden Legion ausging und gingen daher nichts ahnend auf Neltharions Idee zur Schaffung der Drachenseele ein. Der Erdwächter wurde von den alten Göttern korumpiert und will jetzt seine Brüder unterjochen. Alle Drachen geben einen Teil ihrer Macht in die Drachenseele und brechen gemeinsam zum Brunnen der Ewigkeit auf. Dort hat sich ein zweites Portal geöffnet und Dämonen drängen wieder nach Azeroth. Mitten im Kampfgetümmel offenbart sich Neltharions fieser Plan, er vernichtet den blauen Drachenschwarm und vertreibt seine anderen Artgenossen. Die Nachtelfen sind wieder auf sich allein gestellt. Das weiß auch Malfurion Sturmgrimm. Gerade hatte er noch Xavius ein zweites Mal besiegt, nicht einmal dessen neuer Satyrnkörper konnte ihm einen Vorteil verschaffen. Der Druide dringt in den Bau des schwarzen Drachen ein, wird aber von seinem Bruder Illidan Sturmgrimm verraten. Dieser schafft das Artefakt nach Zin'Azshari und will mit dessen Macht Sargeras ein Portal im Brunnen der Ewigkeit öffnen. Doch das war nur ein Teil von Illidans zweifelhaften Plan die Nachtelfen zu retten. Er holt Tyrande Whisperwind aus ihrer Gefangenschaft und kämpft sich mit ihr aus der Stadt heraus. Währendessen kämpfen Halbgötter, Irdene, Tauren und Nachtelfen unter dem Kommando von Jarod Schattensang gegen Archimonde selbst. Doch der Brunnen der Ewigkeit kann die ungebändigte Macht des Artefakts nicht halten. Er reißt sich selbst in den Abgrund und löst eine große Teilung des ursprünglichen Kalimdors aus.Die Brennende Legion wird wieder in den Nether gezogen. Königin Azshara und ihr Hofstaat werden in die Tiefen gezogen, doch sie sterben nicht. Mit einem Treuenschwur an die flüsternden alten Götter werden sie von diesen in Naga verwandelt. Die Pflanzung des Weltenbaums In den Minuten nach der großen Teilung flüchten die Nachtelfen vor dem heransteigenden Meer auf den Berg Hyjal. Dort endecken Späher einen Quell mit Trinkwasser, der den Elfen beim Wideraufbau helfen soll. Doch Illidan Sturmgrimm hat eine andere Pläne. Mit einer Phiole des ersten Brunnens will er einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit erschaffen, denn nur mit dessen Macht kann in dessen Augen eine zweite Invasion verhindert werden. Doch die neue Regierung der Nachtelfen hatte die Greuel des Krieges und die Verbrechen der Hochwohlgeborenen nicht vergessen. Sie bitten die Drachenaspekte um Hilfe, diese sollen die arkane Macht des zweiten Brunnens bannen. Ysera, Alexstrasza und Nozdormu pflanzen einen Samen des Mutterbaums G'Hanir. Durch die Macht des Brunnens keimt dieser umgehend in einen gewaltigen Baum, woraufhin dieser von den Drachenaspekten gesegnet wurde. *Nozdormu: Die Nachtelfen sollen niemals Altern und ewig leben. *Alexstrasza: Die Nachtelfen sollen nie unter Seuchen und Krankheiten leiden *Ysera: Die Nachtelfen erhalten Zugang zum Smaragdgrünen Traum und können die Wege der Druiden beschreiten. Nach der Weihe wird Illidan Sturmgrimm zu mehr als zehntausend Jahren unterirdischer Haft verurteilt. Maiev Schattensang ist die oberste Kerkermeisterin, die Behüterinnen die Wachmannschaft. Die Verbannung der Hochwohlgeborenen Die Nachtelfen hatten ihre Lektion durch die beiden Brunnen der Ewigkeit gelernt. Nie mehr darf arkane Magie verwendet werden. Um der Versuchung des Einsatzes Herr zu werden, stellten sie den Nutzen der Magie unter die Todesstrafe. Nicht alle Hochwohlgeborenen waren in Zin'Azshari gefallen, Dath'remar Sonnenwanderer und seine Anhänger hatten sogar der Königin Azshara abgeschworen und sich dem Kaldorei Wiederstand angeschlossen. Nun fürchten sie um ihre Lebensweise, die Hochwohlgeborenen konnten sich kein Leben ohne Magie vorstellen. Um ihren Forderungen nach der Aufhebung des Verbots Gewicht zu verleihen, entfachten sie einen gewaltigen arkanen Sturm im Eschental. Das Unternehmen der Hochgeborenen scheitert, dennoch will Malfurion Sturmgrimm keine solche Zahl an Leben beenden, das wäre Massenmord und gegen die Lehren Cenarius'. Er verbannt die Hochgeborenen aus dem Reich der Nachtelfen. Die Exillanten segeln gen Lordaeron. Die lange Wacht thumb|right In dieser 10.000 jährigen Zeit passierte bei den Nachtelfen nicht viel, sie breiteten sich über ganz Kalmidor aus und kämpften gegen ihre neuen Feinde, die Naga und Satyrn. Größtenteils lebten sie im Eschental, der Dunkelküste und der Mondlichtung. Ihren Spender für ewiges Leben und Gesundheit, den Weltenbaum Nordrassil machten sie zu ihrem neuen Symbol, er prägt seit dem die Banner der Nachtelfen. Malfurion und Cenarius bildeten zusammen mit Ysera und ihren grünen Drachen die neuen Hüter der Nachtelfen und die Schützer der Natur aus. Die Druiden spielten bald die wichtigste Rolle in der Kultur der Nachtelfen, durch deren Lehren begannen die Nachtelfen respektvoller mit der Natur umzugehen. Die Elfen zogen zu größtem Teil aus ihren Prachtbauten und begannen in der Natur, in druidisch verzauberten Bäumen zu leben. Ebenso begannen sie jeden hart zu bestrafen, der nicht respektvoll mit der Natur umgeht. Viele von ihnen gründeten Untergruppen die den verschiedenen Tiergöttern zu folgen begannen. Tyrande Whsiperwind und Shandris Mondfeder begannen mit der Reformation der Armee. Nach Jaord Schattensangs Verschwinden war es zu ihrer Aufgabe geworden. Sie entmachteten den Adel innerhalb der Armee und erlaubten es einfachen Nachtelfen hohe Ämter zu bekleiden. Ebenfalls wurden die Priesterinnen der Elune zu den wichtigsten Offizieren der Armee. Da viele Männer zu Druiden ausgebildet wurden, wurden viele Frauen Soldatinnen. Der Krieg der Satyre und die Worgen Jahre nach dem Krieg der Ahnen begann ein neuer Konflikt. Die Satyre, ehemalige Hochwohlgeborene, hatten sich zusammen mit den verbleibenden Dämonen der Legion verbündet und griffen jetzt die Nachtelfen an. Ein Zirkel der Druiden, die späteren Druiden der Sense, erforschten die Wolfsform die auf den Lehren von Goldrinn aufbaut. Diese Form war mächtig, keine Frage, aber auch schwer zu beherrschen. Der Anführer der Druiden, Raelar Flammzahn, erschuf die Sense der Elune, die sie kontrolliebar machen sollte, was aber nicht eintraf. Viele Druiden verloren sich in ihr und griffen sogar Nachtelfen an, die gebissenen Nachtelfen wurden aber ebenfalls zu solchen Monstern. Um diese Gefahr für sein Volk zu bannnen verwendete Malfurion Sturmgrimm die Sense und verbannte die Worgen in den smaragdgrünen Traum. Die Satyre konnten aber ohne die wilden Wölfe besiegt werden. Der ehenvolle Shan'do der Druiden betrat für die kommenden Jahrtausende den Smaragdgrünen Traum. Der Krieg der Sandstürme Jahrtausende nach dem Sieg über der Legion, sahen sich die Nachtelfen einem neuen Feind gegenüber, den Insektoiden Silithiden und ihren Herren, den verschlagenen Qiraji. Von ihrer Stadt Ahn'Qiraji aus griffen sie nach der Macht in Kalimdor. Die Elfen kämpften erbittert, doch neben dem Verlust seines Sohnes Valstrann musste Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt Niederlage für Niederlage ertragen. Seine Truppen wurden aus der Wüste Silithus herraus nach Un'goro getrieben. Die eigentlich verbündeten Drachenschwärme wollten von den Problem der Nachtelfen nichts mehr wissen. Bis die Silithiden die Gelege der bronzenen Drachen in den Höhlen der Zeit bedrohten. Doch selbst mit der Hilfe von Nozdorumus Brut war noch immer die Niederlage sicher. Doch dann schlossen sich die freien Drachenschwärme zusammen und trieben die Insekten in ihre Stadt zurück. Dort endeckten die leiblichen Kinder der Aspekte, dass der alte Gott C'Thun hinter den Angriffen steckt und das die schiere Zahl der Silithiden nicht zu schlagen ist. Bis auf Anachronos drangen die Kinder der Aspekte in die Stadt ein und erzwangen genügend Zeit, um eine magische Barriere um Ahn'Qiraji zu schließen. Der Skarabäuswall soll die Insektoiden so lange gebannt halten, bis eine mächtige Streitmacht auf den Plan tritt und siegen kann. Das Zepter der Sandstürme soll ihnen den Zugang zur Stadt ermöglichen. Doch Fandral Hirschhaupt will seinem Volk nie wieder ein solches Leid zumuten. Er zerschmettert das Zepter und die Freundschaft mit den Drachen. Die Drachenreiter der Insel Drachenfels Einige Nachtelfen der späteren Blutmythosinsel hatten sich so sehr mit Ysera und ihren Drachen angefreundet, dass die Träumerin ihnen gestattete auf ihren Kindern zu reiten. Dieses, in seinen Augen für Drachen unwürdige Verhalten und das gute Verhältnis, zogen den Zorn Todesschwinges auf sich. Er entsendete einige Drachen unter dem Kommando von Messerrachen nach Kalimdor. In einem langen Gemetzel wurden die Drachen und ihr Anführer vernichtet, alleridings auch die Nachtelfen und ihre Verbündeten. Die Shen'dralar Eine Sekte der Hochwohlgeborenen, die Shen'dralar zogen in die Ruinen von Eldre'thelas um die verbleibenden Geheimnisse von Köngin Azshara zu beschützen. Die Ankunft der Orcs und Menschen Etwa 5.000 Jahre nach dem Krieg der Sandstürme treffen erstmalig die Orcs und Menschen auf Kalimdor ein. Die Orcs unter der Führung des Kriegshäuptlings Thrall wollen sich dort eine Heimat errichten. Ein Freund Thralls, Grom Höllschrei dringt in die heiligen Wälder des Eschentals ein und beginnt die dortigen Bäume zu schlagen. Zwar können die Orcs mit der Hilfe von Cenarius fast geschlagen werden, doch durch die Macht von Dämonenblut können diese den Halbgott töten. Danach ziehen sich die Elfen zurück. Wenig später endecken die Waldläufer unter der Führung von Tyrande Whisperwind, dass sich die Orcs und Menschen zusammen in die Wälder eingedrungen sind. Gerade als sie dieses seltsame Bündnis geschlagen haben, greifen die Dämonen unter der Führung von Lord Archimonde die Elfen an. Tyrande kann knapp durch eine Finte den Fängen seiner Diener entkommen. Die Niederlage der brennenden Legion thumb|left|Zwei [[Bogenschützinnen, eine Mondpriesterin und zwei Jägerinnen.]] Um die erneute Invasion der Legion zu stoppen wird die Hilfe der Druiden unter der Führung von Malfurion Sturmgrimm benötigt. Um diese zu wecken wird eingentlich Cenarius benötigt. Da dieser aber gefallen ist besorgt sich Tyrande dessen Horn. Damit weckt sie ihren Geliebten. Nun beginnen die beiden eine lange blutige Reise. Um die Druiden der Klaue und der Kralle zu wecken. Dabei mähen sie sich durch Reihen und Festungen der Orcs, Menschen und Untoten. In den Höhlen der Krallendruiden endeckt Tyrande das Gefängnis von Illidan. SIe hofft das sich der Dämonenjäger gebessert hat und lässt ihn frei. Trotz dem Widerwillen seines Brudes bekommt der Nachtelf ein Kommando. Er soll den Teufelswald von den Dämonen säubern. Dort trifft er einen Todesritter namens Arthas. Dieser erzählt ihm vom Schädel des Gul'dan und dessen Macht. Diese Macht kann den Anführer der Dämonen, Tichondrius, besiegen. Doch durch die Aufnahme des Schädels hat sich Illidan in einen Halbdämonen verwandelt. Malfurion lässt Gnade vor Recht ergehen und verbannt Illidan lediglich. Von einen seltsamen Propheten herbei gerufen, treffen das Nachtelfenpaar auf Jaina Prachtmeer mit ihrer Menschenarmee und den Kriegshäuptling der Orcs, Thrall. Der Prophet, Medivh kann die drei Gruppen dazu überreden zusammen zu arbeiten. So kann Archimonde durch ihre massive Verteidigungsanlagen gebremst, am Weltenbaum von den Naturgeistern vernichtet werden. Allerdings wird Nordrassil dabei schwer verletzt und die Nachtelfen verlieren ihre durch die Drachen erhaltenen Gaben. World of Warcraft Zu Beginn von WOW haben sich die Nachtelfen der Allianz angeschlossen. Grund sind die andauernden Angriffe der Orcs auf das Eschental, die das Ziel haben weitere Ebenen des Waldes zu erobern, um mehr Holz zu schlagen. Da ihnen die Wälder heilig sind, kämpfen die Nachtelfen der Silberschwingen tapfer gegen die Holzfäller des Kriegshymnenclans in der Kriegshymnenschlucht. Um ihr Volk zu retten pflanzen einige rebellische Druiden unter Fandral Hirschhaupt den neuen Weltenbaum Teldrassil. Da dieser Baum aber nicht von den Drachen gesegnet ist und Malfurion Sturmgrimm im smargadgrünen Traum gefangen ist, fällt er bald der Verderbnis zum Opfer. Da die Nachtelfen das nicht ahnen können, bauen sie ihre neue Hauptstadt Darnassus auf und ziehen auf den Weltenbaum, wo sich bald mit einer verrückt gewordenen Natur konfrontiert sehen. Ebenso bedrohen noch immer Dämonen und die ihnen folgende Verderbnis die Nachtelfen. In beinahe jedem Gebiet bekämpfen die Nachtelfen verdorbene Tiere und niedere Völker. Der Zirkel des Cenarius arbeitet hart um die Natur zu heilen. Gegründet wurde dieser Zirkel von Nachtelfen und denen von ihnen ausgebildeten Tauren. Bald werden die Kaldorei von einem alten Feind bedroht, die Qiraji, sie maschieren wieder auf. Doch gegen die geballte Macht von Kalimdor kann selbst der alte Gott C'Thun nichts unternehmen. In Eldre'thelas dringen Oger, die der Horde gefolgt sind, ein und vertreiben die Hochgeborenen aus einem Teil der Stadt. Ebenfalls greifen Satyre und zurückgebliebende Dämonen die Stadt an. Die Hochgeborenen sind in ihrer Existenz bedroht und nehmen sogar Hilfe von niederen Völkern an. The Burning Crusade Im Norden Kalimdors landen die Draenei auf den Mythosinseln Not. Als sie ihnen und der Draenei der Allianz helfen werden diese aufgenommen. Dank der Draenei können die Geister der Insel Drachenfels endlich ihren Frieden finden. Einige Schildwachen landen in Quel'Thalas, sie wollen das geschwächte Land heilen und von ihren Verwandten den Blutelfen erobern. Doch gegen eintrefende Truppen der Horde haben sie keine Chance. In den Zangarmarschen kämpft die Expediton des Cenarius gegen die verräterischen Naga. Lady Vashjs Schlangenmenschen unterjochen die Bewohner der Marschen und schänden die Natur, ihr Plan besteht darin, einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit in der Scherbenwelt schaffen. Doch Abenteurer stürmen den Schlangenschrein und vernichten Königin Azsharas ehemalige Dienerin. Im Schwarzen Tempel wird der Verräter Illidan Sturmgrimm getötet. Die Behüterin Maiev Schattensang kehrt nach Darnassus zurück. Der Smaragdgrüne Albtraum endet Bald finden die Nachtelfen den Grund für die korumpierte Natur heraus, eine Verderbnis im Traum hat die Natur verdorben, ebenso sind viele Träumer gefangen, darunter Malfurion Sturmgrimm. Erst mit Tyrande Whisperwinds, Broll Bärenpelzes und Haamul Runentotems Hilfe kann er entkommen und er kann den Grund der Verderbins endecken und vernichten. Xavius hatte nach jahrtausend langer Arbeit den Traum erreicht und mit Hilfe von Fandral Hirschhaupt verdorben. Als Xavius vernichtet worden ist, wird Fandral inhaftiert und Ysera und Alexstrasza segnen Teldrassil. Die Rückkehr der Hochgeborenen Nach dem Fall von Eldre'thalas und dem Druck durch ihre alten Feinde sehen sich die Hochgeborenen gezwungen Botschafter nach Darnassus zu senden. Nach langen Verhandlungen und einigen Vorbehalten dürfen die Hochgeborenen zurückkehren. Sie dürfen aber keine große und vor allem arkane Magie mehr wirken. Ferner werden sie von Druiden und der Natur Teldrassils überwacht. Einige Hochgeborene, noch immer arrogant, sind von den Reglen der niederen Nachtelfen mehr als angewiedert. Die Worgen von Gilneas Als der Fluch der Worgen in Gilneas ausbricht, eilen die Druiden und Schildwachen von Darnassus in die östlichen Königreiche. Die Worgen unter Darius Crowley haben die Sense der Elune gefunden und vor den eindringenden Verlassenen versteckt. Diese hatten die Sense schon fast in ihren Besitz gebracht. Doch die Untoten unterschätzen die wilden Wölfe. Die Druiden der Nachtelfen haben einen Weg gefunden um den Worgen zu helfen, die neuen Druiden der Sense haben ein Reinigungsritual entwickelt das die wilde Seite der Worgen bändigen und ihnen rationales Denken ermöglicht, ohne jene Trank zu trinken, denn dieser hört irgendwann auf zu wirken.So können die Worgen ihre Kraft überlegt einsetzen. Sie drängen die Verlassenen zurück. Sylvanas Windläufer befiehlt sogar die Einnahme der Kirche. Da Garrosh Höllschrei das Land erobern will, schickt er Verstärkungstruppen der Horde nach Gilneas. Doch mit Hilfe der Belagerungswaffen, Urtume und Schildwachen können die Worgen ein blutiges Patt erreichen. Noch immer kämpfen Horde und Allianz um Gilneas. thumb|336px Die Konferenz von Darnassus und die Invasion im Eschental Einige Monate später wollen die Nachtelfen die Worgen von Gilneas in die Allianz (wieder) aufnehmen. Alle Völker stimmen zu, nur Varian Wrynn von Sturmwind stimmt dagegen, Gilneas Abschottung im dritten Krieg gibt er als Grund an. Malfurion Sturmgrimm sieht sich für die Existenz der Worgen verantwortlich und setzt sich für sie ein, doch Varian Wrynn bittet die Worgen um Hilfe, sein Zorn hat sich sogar schon gegen seinen Sohn gerrichtet. Da er Mitleid hat und die Worgen in ihm den Champion von Goldrinn sehen helfen sie ihm. Zeitgliech beginnt im Eschental eine gewaltige Offensive der Horde, gestärkt von Magnatauren will Garrosh den Wald endlich erobern. Ein Gegenangriff kommt wegen diesen Monstern zum Erliegen. Zeitgleich hat Varian das Ritual der Worgen abgeschlossen. Der Champion von Goldrinn führt die Worgen ins Eschental. Dort bringen sie die Offensive der Horde zu einem blutigen Ende. Maiev war verrückt geworden und hatte zahlreiche Hochgeborene] ermordet. Sie kann aus Darnassus entkommen, Jarod Schattensang und Shandris Mondfeder wollen ihre Arbeit fortsetzten und eine Schutztruppe für Darnassus aufbauen. Kultur Die Nachtelfen haben ihr ganzes Leben und Schaffen dem Dienst und dem Schutz der Natur verschrieben. Deshalb nennen sie auch die nördlichen Wälder und Ebenen Kalimdros ihre Heimat. Die Druiden verbringen deshalb sogar viel Zeit im Reich des grünen Aspekten Ysera, dem Smaragdgrünen Traum. Nach ihrem Verlust ihrer Unsterblichkeit müssen die Nachtelfen nun härter den jeh um ihr Überleben kämpfen. In der Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen ist Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit sehr wichtig, Verräter und Lügner haben es dort sehr Schwer. Religion thumb|232pxDie Nachtelfen sind ein nachtaktives Volk. Deshalb beten sie den Mond an, sie nennen ihn die Mondgöttin Elune. Elune scheint aber wirklich zu existieren, denn sie gewährt ihren Dienerinnen, der Schwesternschaft der Elune die Magie des Kampfes und der Heilung. Das Oberhaupt der Schwestern, die Hohepriesterin, residiert im Tempel des Mondes in Darnassus. Diese ist Befehlshaberin über Klerus und Militär. Große Vorbehalte hingegen empfinden Sie der Sonne gegenüber. Daher haben Sie den Taurendruiden nur das Wissen um den Einsatz des Mondes nahe gebracht. Neuste Überlegungen dieses Volkes machten den Druiden nun der Macht der Sonne zugänglich. Andere Gottheiten und mächtige Wesen Die Nachtelfen haben aber auch großen Respekt vor den Uralten Wächtern Kalimdors. Cenarius etwa bildete die Druiden aus, aber auch Avianna und Malorne spielen bei ihnen eine wichtige Rolle. Die meisten Naturgötter sind aus dem Jenseits zurück und beschützen nun den Weltenbaum Nordrassil. Die Kaldorei sind mit den Drachenschwärmen befreundet, den roten, bronzenen und grünen Drachen. Yseras Kinder sind Mentoren der Druiden. Gemeinsam durchwandern und beschützen Sie den Smaragdgrünen Traum. Alexstrasza, Ysera und Nozdormu segneten einst den Weltenbaum Nordrassil. Geschlechtertrennung Für zehntausende von Jahren war die Geschlechtertrennung der Nachtelfen klar strukturiert. Die Frauen folgten dem Beispiel der gütigen wie kriegerischen Mondgöttin und wurden ausgezeichnete Jägerinnen, Kriegerinnen und Priesterinnen, Ausnahmen gab es nur Selten. Die Männer wurden von Malfurion und Cenarius in den Wegen der Druiden geschult oder belegten andere magische Schulen. Nach dem schrecklichen dritten Krieg wurden diese Trennungen aufgehoben, die Verluste mussten ausgelichen werden. Mutige Frauen wollten dem Weg der Druiden folgen und einige Männer schlossen sich der Priesterschaft oder den Schildwachen an. Regierung thumb|Malfurion und TyrandeDurch ihre Postion als Hohepriesterin und Generälin ist Tyrande Whisperwind so etwas wie die Alleinherrscherin der Nachtelfen. Nach dem Krieg der Ahnen hatte sie die Schwesternschaft der Elune in die marode Armee der Nachtelfen integriert.So sollten die Verluste ausgeglichen und die schwache Führung der Armee gestärkt werden. Ebenfalls wollte sie so die Isolation der Schwesternschaft beenden. Durch diese Aktion hat sie als Hohepriesterin das Oberkommando über die Schwesternschaft und die Armee. Ihr Gefährte Malfurion baute den anderen Teil der Regierung der Nachtelfen auf. Zwar hält sich der Zirkel des Cenarius offiziell aus den Reigerungsgeschäften heraus, redet aber dennoch mit. Lange Zeit hat Erzdruide Hirschhaupt die Beschlüsse von Tyrande offen angegriffen. Bis Malfurion Sturmgrimm aus dem Traum erwachte, kämpft er nicht gerade am Hyjal, hilft er seiner Frau bei den Regierungsgeschäften und vermittelt bei der Allianz. Technologie Die Nachtelfen leben in einer spirituellen Verbindung mit der Natur und den Tieren in ihrer Umwelt. Sie bitten mit Hilfe der Druiden die Elemente und die Bewohner der WIldnis um Hilfe. Mit der Magie der Natur erschaffen sie viele ihrer Bedarfsgüter, sie bitten die alten Bewohner Kalimdors um Hilfe und nutzen die Gaben der Wildnis.thumb|344pxMit diesen Fähigkeiten können sie auf fast jegliche Technologie verzichten. Die alten und weisen Urtume geben ihr Wissen an die Nachtelfen weiter. Dank den Baumwesen wissen sie einiges um den Bau von Belagerungswaffen und den Umgang mit Waffen. Da die Nachtelfen die Bäume bitten sich so zu verformen das sie Bewohnbar werden nutzen sie nur ungern Schmieden. Denn Bäume und Feuer waren noch nie große Freunde. Mit dem Eintritt in die Allianz haben die Nachtelfen endlich größeren Zugang zu verschiedenen Technologien und handwerklichen Schöpfungen. Zusammen mit den Tauren sind sie das Volk was wenig von der Technik abhängig ist. Die Schlidwachen haben großen Respekt vor den Erungenschaften der Zwerge und Gnome und erkennen den Nutzen von Dampfpanzern und Schusswaffen, dennoch verlassen Sie sich lieber auf ihre Bögen und Gleven. Der Technik der Goblins misstrauen Sie mindestens so sehr wie ihre Schöpfer, Nachtelfen meiden die Karavenen und Händler der Goblins, und die Grünhäute handeln, in ihren Augen, bedauerlich wenig mit den Nachtelfen. Meist greifen die Schildwachen die lauten und stinkenden Maschinen im Eschental an. Architektur Die alten Ruinen der Nachtelfen und der Hochgeborenen können überall in Kalimdor besichtigt werden. Mittlerweilre haben die Nachtelfen diesen Stil aber fast aufgegeben. Nur noch selten werden solche Prachtbauten errchtet, der letzte dieser Art ist der Tempel der Elune in Darnassus. Die Elfen selbst leben in Holzhütten und in den Bäumen. Oft errichten sie dann noch Plattformen um diese herum. Um die "Spitze" ihres Hauses zu erreichen hacken sie sich nicht nach oben, sondern formen spiralförmige Rampen nach Oben. Krieg "Viele Völker stellten sich den Nachtelfen in den Weg, und alle wurden vernichtet" -Frei nach Maiev Schattensangleft|thumb|251pxBis zur ersten Invasion der brennenden Legion war die Armee der Nachtelfen ein rein von Männern geführter Kampfverband und ein Spielball und eine Karriereleiter des Adels. Unterstützt wurden die Kämpfer von den Magiern der Mondgarde und Priesterinen der Schwesternschaft der Elune. Diese Armee war in der Lage die Zandalari zu schlagen und die brennende Legion abzuwehren, aber mit hohen Verlusten. Nach der großen Teilung und dem Wiederaufbau ihrer Zivilisation erkannten Tyrande Whsiperwind und Shandris Mondfeder die Schwächen der Armee und begannen eine Reformation. Die Offinziere wurden durch die heilenden und kämpfenden Schwestern und Mondpriesterinnen der Elune ersetzt, so bestand die Armee bald nur noch aus Frauen. Dadurch wurde Tyrande zum militärischen und religiösen Herrscherin der Nachtelfen. Da sie der Magie der Schuld an ihrem Elend und der Invasion gaben wurde diese verboten und die Hochgeborenen ins Exil gedrängt. Dank Malfurion und Cenarius gab es bald mehr als genug Druiden die die Magie der Mondgarde durch die ihre ersetzten. Anders als herkömmliche Zauberer können die Druiden heilen und mit der Macht der Natur zuschlagen: Stürme entfachen oder giftige Keime und Sporen auf ihre Feinde feuern. Die Druiden der Klaue und der Kralle können die tierischen Formen ihres Orden annehmen. Die Klauendruiden kämpfen als mächtige Bären und schlagen Schneisen in die Reihen ihrer Feinde. Aber auch Raubkatzen und Eulkins wurden gesehen. Ihre Kraft beziehen sie vom Urtum des Wissens. Die mächtigen Gleven nutzen nicht nur die Schildwachen als Nah und Fernkampfwaffe. In größerer Form können Sie von Werfern abgefeuert werden, meist dienen Sie so als Belagerungswaffe, können aber auch Infantrie schwer zusetzen. In der Luft sind die Nachtelfen alles andere als schutzlos, die wilden Hippogryphen sind durch Cenarius in die Armee der Nachtelfen gelandet, sie kämpfen mit Schnabel und Klaue gegen andere Flieger, oder tragen die zielsicheren Bogenschützinnen auf ihrem Rücken. Das Urtum des Windes dient ihnen als Nistplatz und bildet Sie im Kampf aus. Die schrecklichsten Flieger der Elfen sind die monströsen Schimären, giftspuckende Ungeheuer. Durch ihre Freundschaft mit den Naturgöttern haben die Nachtelfen zahlreiche Verbündete in den Wäldern, die Furlborgs, die Dryaden, die Hüter des Hains, die Urtümer, und die Treants. Wenn wirklich große Gefahr für die Nachtelfen besteht, ziehen Wesen wie Cenarius und Avianna los. Aber es gibt auch Verbündete die dunklere, schattenhaftere Macht zum Schutz ihres Volkes einsetzen, die Behüterinnen und die verhassen Dämonenjäger. Namen *'Männliche Namen':Caynrus, Oso, Caelyb, Bretander, Darnall, Mardrack, Hammon, Heralath, Fyldren, Jarod *'Weibliche Namen':Haidene, Elerethe, Saynna, Elyssa, Naisha, Faeyrin, Keldara, Sarinei, Raene, Ferlynn, Ysiel Sprachen Die Hauptsprache der Nachtelfen ist Darnassisch. Durch ihre Vergangenheit und Geschichte klingt diese wie Nazja und Thalassisch. Aufgrund ihrer Streitigkeiten mit ihren "Verwanten" hören die Nachtelfen das nicht gern. Bei ihrem Eintritt in die Allianz lernten die Elfen die Allgemeinspreche. Wiedervereinigung Durch den Cataclysmus und dien Gefahren Kalimdors bedroht, sendeten die Hochgeborenen von Shen'dralar Erzmagier Schattenfell nach Darnassus. Dort sollte Er mit Tyrande Whisperwind sprechen und um Hilfe bitten. Er bot der Nachtelfin das Wissen und die Macht der Hochgeborenen an. Tyrande Whisperwind hatte den Hass und den Misstrauen der Jahrtausende überwunden und war mit dem Einzug der Hochgeborenen in Darnasus einverstanden. Die Magier dürfen sogar ihre Magie trainieren. Dennoch misstrauen die Bürger Darnassus' die Zauberer und erinnern sich an deren Taten im Krieg der Ahnen, deshalb verhalten Sie sich ihnen abweisend bis feindlich gegenüber. Aber auch die Hochgeborenen tun sich mit ihren Brüdern schwer. Die Druiden haben die Natur selbst gebeten ein waches Auge auf die Hochgeborenen zu haben, denn die arkane Magie war nicht ohne guten Grund lange verboten und deren Einsatz unter die Todesstrafe gestellt. Aussehen "Sie sehen aus wie Elfen ... doch nicht wie die Elfen die ich kenne, sie sind größer und wilder." Grom Höllschrei als er seinen ersten Nachtelfen sieht. thumb|left Nachtelfen sind eine recht imposante Erscheinung neben den Tauren und Draenei] sind sie eine recht groß gewachsene Rasse. Die Männer können bis zu sieben Fuß groß werden, dabei sind sie noch recht muskolös und breit gebaut, so zeigt sich ihre körperliche als auch geistige Stärke. Die weiblichen Nachtelfen sind ebenfalls geistig wie physisch stark. Allerdings ist ihr Körper mit attraktiveren Rundungen versehen. Sie erinnern an ein Raubkatzen: schnell, geschmeidig und atemberaubend schön. Durch ihre langen Ohren und die spitzen buschigen Augenbrauen wird das wilde Erscheinungsbild der Nachtelfen vervollständigt. Ihre Hautschattierungen reichen von wieß über blau-violett bis schwarz. Bei ihren Haaren ist es kaum anders: es kann weiß oder gar grün schwarz sein. Anders als die Männer der anderen Elfenvölker tragen die bis zu 7,5 Fuß großen Männer dichte wilde Bärte. Zu ihren breiten Schultern kommen dann noch lange schlacksige Arme hinzu. Bei den schönen Frauen sind die Arme kürzer und gedrungener. Ihr Gebiss weißt Fangzähne auf, neben den Fledermausartigen Ohren ein weiteres Erbe der trollischen Wurzeln, nämlich die Reste der zurückgewachsenen Hauer. Bernsteinerne Augen thumb|left Unter den Nachtelfen gelten die seltenen bernstein farbenen Augen als Zeichen einer großen Zukunft, denn Kinder mit diesen Augen werden unter den eigentlich silberenen Augen selten geboren. Einst waren diese Augen weit unter den Hochgeborenen und anderen meist magisch begabten Nachtelfen verbreitet, wie etwa Könign Azshara und Illidan Sturmgrimm. Nach dem Ende des Krieges der Ahnen und der Auflösung der alten elitäten Ordnung verbreiteten sich die bernsteinernen Augen auch unter den "niederen" Nachtelfen und Kinder mit solchen Augen wurden nun öfters geboren. Ebenfalls gelten sie als Zeichen besondern druidischen Potenzials und einer natürlichen Gabe diese Schule zu verstehen und zu meistern. Das heißt aber nicht das silberaugige Nachtelfen die Kunst der Druiden nicht beherrschen können. Malfurion Sturmgrimm etwa wurde mit sibernen Augen geboren. Seine Augen verfärbten sich erst nach der Ausbildung bei Cenarius. Illidans Augen leuchteten auch Bernsteinfarben, doch für die Wege der Druiden war er zu ungeduldig. Geweih thumb|right|193px Wie die bernsteinernen Augen gelten die seltenen Geweihe als Zeichen großem druidischen Potenzials. Malfurions wuchs während des Krieges der Ahnen. Broll Bärenpelz wurde mit einem solchen geboren. Lange Zeit plagte es den Druiden. Erst nach dem Sieg über dem Alptraumlord wurde seine große Zukunf offenbart. Gesichtstätoowierungen Zu den "Bemahlungen" oder Tatoos der weiblichen Nachtelfen ist nichts bekannt. Viel wird über die Bedeutung und das Aussehen spekuliert. Einige glauben das sie gestochen werden wenn eine Nachtelfe erwachsen wird, sie eine Art Verbundzeichen der Armee oder eine optische Laune der Natur die die Verbindug zu einem Tiergeist zeigt (mit viel Fantasie sehen sie wie eine Klaue oder ein Geweih aus). Verhältnisse zu anderen Völkern Allianz Es scheint Differenzen zwischen der Kultur der Nachtelfen und der der anderen Allianzvölker zu geben. Einige Kaldorei halten sich mit ihrem Misstrauen, und teiweise sogar dem Hass, anderer Rassen gegenüber kaum zurück. Traditonallisten unter den Nachtelfen, wie etwa der ehemalige Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt und die Behüterin Maeiv Schattensang, haben ihre Feindschaft den von ihnen so gesehene "niedere Rassen" und "Fremden" nie geheim gehalten. Ihre schattenhafte Natur und ihre alte wilde Lebensweise haben das Misstrauen anderer Allianzvölker gewägt. Die Nachtelfen misstrauen den Kriegsmaschinen der Allianz, und die Allianzler halten den Lebenstil und die Kriegsführung der Nachtelfen für Primitiv. Dank Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Tyrande Whisperwind sind die Bänder mit der Allianz wieder enger geknüpft,denn das Bündnis stand ihnen in den dunkelsten Stunden der Not bei. Als Ergebnis stehen die Nachtelfen nun als Schlichter, Lehrer und Beobachter der Allianz dar. Oft schreiten sie in der Not ein und hindern die Allianz an manchem Fehler. Die jungen Völker besitzen etwas das die Nachtelfen scheinbar verloren hatten, die Begeisterung der Jugend. Diese hat die Kaldorei angesteckt, auch Sie sind wieder forschungsbegeisterter und verlassen ihre gewohnten Domänen im Eschental und Teldrassil, so endecken die Nachtelfen wieder Regionen neu die Sie für Jahrtausende nicht besucht haben. Die Allianz dient ihnen auch als Beistand, denn die Nachtelfen haben den Verlust ihrer Unsterblichkeit nicht überwunden und hilft ihnen jetzt die Last und die Folgen von Krankheit und Tod zu überwinden. Malfurion Sturmgrimm hat andere Nachtelfen in seiner Haltung zu anderen Völkern inspiriert. Druiden wie Talar Oktalon arbeiten nun enger mit der Allianz zusammen und tauschen sich mit ihnen aus. Die Kaldorei arbeiten nun enger mit der Allianz zusammen, oft beteiligen Sie sich an Operationen die die Welt und die Natur heilen sollen.In den Pestländern wollen die Nachtelfen die geschundene Natur heilen,während die meisten anderen Völker lediglich die Geißel vernichten. In Nordend helfen die Druiden der Tierwelt sich trotz der erdrückenden Präsenz des Lichkönigs durchzusetzen. In den tausend Nadeln helfen Nachtelfenwachen einer Gruppe Tauren sich gegen marodierende Grimmtotemtauren zu wehren. Nach dem Abriegelung des Lands und des Fluchs sahen die Verlassenen die Chance gekommen Gilneas anzugreifen. Bewusst das Sie eine Teilschuld am Fluch der Worgen haben, sind die Nachtelfen den Gilneern zu Hilfe geeilt und bieten Flüchtlingen einen Platz in Teldrassils Ästen an. Das ist ein Akt des Mitgefühls und Solidarität die man von den Nachtelfen sonst nicht kennt. Ein tiefer Hass liegt zwischen Kaldorei und Quel'dorei. Man betrachtet sich mit Misstrauen und sogar Feindsehligkeit. Obwohl zahlreiche Hochelfen der Allianz wieder beigetreten sind, sehen Es die Nachtelfen als ihre Aufgabe ihre neuen Verbündeten vor den Hochelfen zu warnen, denn so tief sitzen noch die Erinnerungen aus dem Krieg der Ahnen. Horde Obwohl die Nachtelfen tiefe Bitterkeit empfinden wenn Sie an der Rolle der Orcs am Tod Cenarius' denken, keimte die Feindschaft zwischen Nachtelfen und Horde nicht erneut auf. Bis diese mit ihren schweren Holzverarbeitungsmaschienen und Waffen in die Kriegshymnenschlucht eindrangen. Durch den Einfall der Kriegshymnenorcs im östlichen Eschental keimte die Feindschaft endgültig wieder auf und die Nachtelfen beteiligten Sich an militärschen Operartionen gegen die Horde. Trotzem sorgen die Verhandlungen mit Tauren Druiden und diplomatsichen Gesprächen mit Kriegshäuptling Thrall wieder für ein wenig Entspannung. Das sorgte sogar dafür die Nachtelfen Handel mit der Horde erlaubten, doch dann kam es zum Zwischenfall an der Pforte des Zorns. Die Handelsverträge wurden gebrochen und die Horde aus dem Eschental gesperrt. Der Cataclysmus sorgte für eine schreckliche Dürre in Durotar, der neue Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei sah sich daher gezwungen eine Invasion im Eschental zu beginnen. Der Kampf zwischen Orcs und Nachtelfen ist so heftig geworden das sogar die Urtüme in den Kampf eingetreten sind. Verbündete in der Armee *Schildwache *Behüterinnen *Nachtklingen *Schattenlaub *Sternensucher Druidenverbündete *Druiden der Klaue *Druiden der Kralle Verbündete in der Natur *Kinder von Cenarius *Schimären *Uralte von Kalimdor *Feendrachen *Furbolgs *Bergriesen Berühmte Nachtelfen da:Nat Elver en:Night elf es:Elfo Nocturno fr:Elfe de la Nuit pl:Nocne elf Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Nachtelfen